The Chrysalis Project
by THe Storm Bringer
Summary: Whoa This is wild  The Anklet is off Neal is working with Sara Ellis. Going to college, Then... Well Things are complicated
1. Chapter 1

Neal had been freed, and was going to school locally.  
>But Life was about to take a bizzare turn. Sara came into Peter's office with a News paper Article from California.<p>

She hadn't intended to think about this again until a private investigator sent her this information.

He also later called her asking all kinds of Questions about Neal.

"Peter, A Private investigator in LA, sent me this article about a Bryce Larkin he was supposedly killed in a robbery of a bank.

I have stared at that picture for two days trying to get it out of my head that some one looks that much like Neal, But the questions this guy was asking bothered me."

"What sort of questions? Was this Bryce Larkin, tied to the thieves?"

"No, He wasn't tied to the robbery, The Private investigator wasnt asking about that.

He was asking if Neal had any odd scars. He was sure that Neal a victim of some kind of Illegal experiment."

Peter looked at the Article and saw Neal looking back at him.  
>his mind was racing. "He said some thing about The Chrysalis Project. He suspected that since the coroner had never gotten the body,<p>

that Larkin survived, that he was revived some how and that neal may be... "

This made Peter blink He had heard of this experiment It was the basis for a lot of weird and scary stories.

"The chrysalis project was real?"

"He sent photos from a supposed ware house near Santa Barbara." Sara replied.

Peter looked at her, This was a terrifying thought.

The chrysalis project has been blamed for a lot of Misery and death, leaving dozens of normal healthy people, in zombie like condition."

He looked at the photo and then said let me check this out a little more carefully.

Peter looked at the business card the Private investigator had placed in the large overnigh flat rate parcel.

He called Diana up to his office and She looked over everything Carefully.

"Yes Boss," she said in a calm tone.

"Look into this make discreet inquiries but find out where this P.I. is now. Some thing about this doesn't feel right."

he said.

She saw the photo and looked at Peter

"This looks like we've found another of Caffrey's old aliases."

Peter sighed, "We might have or maybe we've found out his real name."

"It's just someone pulling a thread. This is nothing." Diana told him.

"Maybe It is maybe it's not this same private investigator has contacted the bureau several times

wanting to talk to Neal one on one Hughes declined everytime especially when the reason Listed was the Chrysalis Project.

If this is a past Alias, this one is listed as dead.

" the Private Investigator I've heard his name before." Peter said.

Diana looked at the name she too had heard of him. and it wasn't good this guy Devaan Schabvey was known for his mob ties,

and his way of collecting bounties the wanted person no matter who wanted them they got a body delivered in a plain pine box,

with a horrid version of a texas flag draped over the coffin The heart and lungs were cut out of the body."

"So what does he want with Neal?" Peter asked.

"He's mentioned the Chrysalis project, those files are kept sealed by DOJ for a reason.

The only thing I ever found out was on that there was one only known survivor of this same said experiment.

There was no name given no gender and no photos." Diana said.

"Look for any tie in to Neal This could be why Kramer was after him. He maybe..."

Pat Riley entered the office. She looked at Peter.

"The DPS has files on Doctor Jacob Troy Tyler, He worked for my Dad.

It seems that there was a case where a Juvinile detention facility called Pride More,

was being used to run an illegal lab of Some kind." Pat began.

"I heard talk about the Chrysalis Project." Pat began

"Everyone In B company has been tight lipped about it."

She handed over the files that she had.

"D.O.J. claim jumped the case shut down Pride more and tore the place down,  
>looking for the chrysalis device. I've only seen Pictures and schematics,<p>

but it was enough to give me night mares." Pat said.

Peter's head tilted. As Pat handed over the gray file folders.

"Just the pictures and diagrams, gave you night mares?" He asked.

"I can't remember the content but yeah Kim and Syd, had a lot of sleepless nights Helping me get past them." Pat Replied.

"Thanks Pat,"Burke said.

Pat left the upper level office and, returned to the desk she shared with Kim.

Who put a steadying hand on her partner's shoulder. Pat looked at Kim then back up at Peter's office.

Peter looked at Diana." I think we've found our sole survivor from the chrysalis project."

"Pat?" How?" Sara asked.

Peter looked out at Pat he knew she was listening some how he knew and didn't mind. She had a right to know.

"Pat was twelve when she disappeared.

Two and a half years later, Ranger SGT Cordell Walker, found her out in the hill country Wild as anything." Peter said.

"Now Someone thinks Neal Knows who the survivor is or that he is the survivor himself." Diana added.

"DOJ went a long way to cover this up. Destroying the very facility that housed Dr. Tyler's Lab." Peter continued.

Sara saw where this was going and suddenly she thought out loud.  
>"Tyler himself was presumed dead but what if he wasn't?<p>

What if Riley Enterprises or another part of the Riley family had another lab and Tyler

chose another family member, a lowly bank manager to become a test subject?"

They looked at Pat.

"Neal can't remember two years of his life." Sara said.

"It's no wonder he's so eager to accept what you offered him." Diana said.

"He needed something, Just like Pat did, to make him whole." Peter finished the thought.

He suddenly was taken aback by the revelation.

Pat looked up at the office and then she returned to the file that she was working on with Kim.

Out at the local university Neal was walking to his next class,

He was going to get a hot dog from Mike on the way when two Men blocked his Path.

"Excuse me." He said. "I have a class to get to. "

"Please Mr. Larkin, I need just a moment of your time."

"My name is not Larkin." Neal began

slowly backing up from the men ahead of him.

He felt the fear in his gut and the flight response was rising within him.

The rotund man smiled.

"Oh but it is You are Bryce Daniel Larkin, Manager of the Pacific Grove Bank,

You were presumed dead. Supposedly killed in a robbery, That happened a few years ago."

He held out a copy of a news paper article.

Neal backed away still further then bolted as the two thugs gave chase.

He ran through the Campus finally blending into the crowd of students visitors and staff at a pep rally.

He hid there. working his way out of the crowd.

Finally he found an open door to a building and dodged inside losing the men in the confusion.

He slipped out another door and went home.

"So what are you going to do?" Mozzie asked.

"I don't know, but I really hate the idea I may have to run again,

I have a life here I want that life Moz. I need it."

Neal's expression was pained one.

"Well if you want to live here Neal,

maybe you should fight for the life you want." Mozzie replied.

[Notes]

"Hey wait a minute Who's Bryce Larkin?"

Yeah I know I just threw in an apparent crossover!

No Chuck and Company don't make an appearance. Nor do they call on the phone.

I'm playing with the characters, and a few nasty local stories I heard about a T.D.C. facility that was Privately Contracted to

a friend's dad, who turned out to be a crook. He hired the most cruel and sadistic staff, He could find.

Even used part of the place for Relatives who had decided not to follow their parents into the family business.

Even began training kids sent there to be better crooks themselves.

She successfully Got out even turned Pagan. Which is why there is a Dark Ranger.


	2. Chapter 2 Neal Tells

Peter saw Neal comming up the sidewalk and stopped. They met outside the bureau at the Park. Neal was tense he looked like he hadn't slept, and he was pacing. Peter knew he'd some how survived a run in with Schabvey. But Just as he reached the area Neal began watching something near by. peter scanned the park he recognized the D.O.J. agents around the place they were about to move in on his friend. Peter got to him first.

He calmly greeted his friend. The D.O.J. Agents seemed more tense Neal too seemed tightly wound.

"Neal come with me get in the car and Let's go." He said.

"Peter, What's going on?"Neal asked.

Peter moved for his Cuffs and Neal tensed but didn't run the Former CI still trusted him.

"We know about Schabvey and he believes you are Bryce Larkin, if you are... He's looking for your cut of thirty five million dollars from a robbery a few years back." Peter said.

Neal blinked. But finally said, "Who the hell is Bryce Larkin?"  
>"Peter I have never been in California, When the hell did this bank Robbery happen?"<p>

peter showed Neal the news article. "He sure looks like you."

Neal Looked at the date. "This article makes him old enough to be my father, Peter." Neal stated It was then that Neal Realized what was going on.

"This guy is a relative, But I never used the Alias Bryce Larkin." Neal told him.

Mom said, that My Dad, used to talk to someone on the phone, but never met with him in person."

Peter then asked Neal where he was the day this happened. Neal met his gaze

"From the date I was seventeen, That was the day I was twenty five miles outside Fredricksburg Texas, with Trent Malloy and Carlos Sanduval on a rescue mission." Came the reply.

Peter looked at Neal. the meaning of those words was clear Neal was not Bryce Larkin, nor was he the survivor of The Chrysalis Project!

"You had better come with me I think I want to hear about your rescue mission."

Peter didn't cuff Neal but he did walk him back to his car the D.O.J. Boys closed in but the pair drove off. just ahead of them. Philip Kramer was after Pat Riley not Just Neal.

Later Neal sat in his Friend's office Diana and Jones joined them. Kim had by agreement taken Pat to a late Lunch.

"Alright Neal start Talking."

"It was one of those thing I just couldn't stand by and Do nothing Pat was missing and I knew what her father had done.

Her Brother Charlie, some called him Bill was going on trial for his gang activities.

My uncle Charles had made it his duty to try to silence her

Video tapes won't be silenced." Neal began.

"Even with Pat gone Her brother went down with the rest." Peter smiled Impressed.

"Yeah and what made it twice as bad for Bill, is that the gang stole

the camcorders and video recorders even the tapes, used against them. Diana added.

"We've read the files on the gang so skip to how you and two other boys got

Into Pride More."

Neal took a drink of water, then continued.

"We got to Pride more, about four in the morning, It was a weekend no school.

So we decided to pack up for a camp out. we had the perfect place to set up

half a mile from that hell hole. The Problem was getting in. But the lab was in the basement

of the hospital at the back. I had stolen the plans

from Uncle Charles' home office this led us to the place.

We were not ready for what was inside. We saw Kids from the rest of the family.

I figured even if any of them lived it was not the best outcome the staff was sick minded.

I saw them taking turns with a few of the girls that were still some what responsive.

Then we sneaked into what we thought was the lab but it wasn't It was a an autopsy room.

By the time we found the holding cells, We found that Pat had been taken to The Lab

I have no Idea what happened to her But when we found her she was Dead Only with better color

and a pulse. Getting her out was a lot of work but we did it a few hours later the place was raided. Neal said.

"So what happened to Pat?" Peter asked

"She was this mindless puppet, Or so we thought

We had no idea what to do for her." He said.

Then Trent and Carlos and I took her to this cave

and left her there We figured she was dying,

better to let her rest. The best we could do was take her

to the Shaman's cave, We dressed her, and had given her Last rites

I turned to look back she was gone."

Neal sighed.

"She was gone? What do you mean?"

We found nothing but dirt where we had left her.

She was gone. She must not

have been tortured as much as the others,

I did give her one command before we got her out of there."

"Really what was that command?"

"One word Survive." Neal told him.

"She obeyed that command Neal." Peter told him showing him Pat's D.P.S. File.

Neal smiled as he read the Bio on his cousin.

"You gave The D.P.S. quite an asset." Berigan added.

"So that bring us to the Present and what to do about Devaan Schabvey

and this story he's telling about Neal being this Bryce Larkin. Jones said.

Peter smiled. "Maybe we should find out who hired Mr. Schabvey.


	3. Chapter 3 Answers

Schabvey was watching Pat and K He lowered the barrel of his revolver leveling it at Riley's head But just as he was about to pull the trigger Pat turned her head then Schabvey felt his hand shudder.

"She can't see me, there's no damned way she can see me." He thought.

But Pat stood there eye contact with the obease Schabvey was set. He was being hunted. Then he blinked and when he did, that was the signal Pat was gone.

He looked left then right but there was no sign of the two women.

"Damn it where are they?" He wondered.

Pat had smiled the way she had as a Ranger. Five seconds later Schabvey was knocked out on the ground.

"Hello Dev."

She said. Then she bent down and Hand Cuffed him Carrying the obease Mob Hitter, wasn't on the agenda. Pat walked over Kim Brought up their Pickup.

"Think he's over our weight limit?" Kim asked.

Pat Smiled. "I think he'll be just fine." she said.

Schabvey Was heavy But Pat was always quick to think of a better way and used the Truck's wench to load him. Binding him to the ring at the front of the truck bed the two drove back to the Federal Building.

Neal and Peter were still talking when Pat and Kim returned. Diana Smiled when Kim told her that Schabvey, had been aiming at Pat

"Is that so? Attempted Murder,  
>and attempted kidnapping? This boy has been busy." Diana said.<p>

Pat brought Schabvey in and put him into interrogation. Diana Smiled More Broadly as the two Women settled into paper work. The Hitman opened his eyes. groaning as he slowly sat up. Pat was seated at the table. her Icey eyes glinting playfully at him.

"Need some tylenol Dev?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"You've got nothing on me." He began.

Pat Smiled. "Oh not much you say, Just attempted kidnapping and illegal possession of a fire arm, attempted murder,  
>Nothing much but I think you'll tell me a lot more." She said.<p>

Schabvey saw her get up from her chair.

" No way!" he began. " You'll get nothing from me."

Pat shook her head.  
>"You will answer my questions or I'll let you go and spread the word you told me every thing." Pat replied. "You sang you old Buzzard whether you did or not."<p>

Schabvey knew she meant it and then said "Segan Reynard. The Article was faked he has photos of Caffrey and used this one really nice one to create the article. He want's you both alive. He paid me plenty to bring you in."

"Why?" Pat asked. "Hit the high notes Junior!" Pat began to walk for the door.

"He wants to put you into a preserve, A place where you can live in safety,  
>you and Caffrey." Schabvey answered.<p>

"So why shoot me?" Pat asked.

"No he wants you alive I told you, look at my gun, the chamber is full of tranqilizer rounds." The obease man replied.

Peter was looking at the file from the E.R.T. lab


	4. Chapter 4Added Resources

Diana came back from the holding cells and told Pat and Kim that Reynard was a bluff Pat smiled.

"Of course he was." Walker already busted him."

"That means there's another Player." Kim said.

"So Why else would someone be after Bryce Larkin, Who they think is Neal, and Me?" Pat asked.

"It has to be in your forgotten past." Diana added.

"A Past I know very Little about. But Maybe we can dig up something, By Digging into the DPS data base."

Kim was on her computer terminal there was a few moments that she thought she was going to get in but.

"Damnit new security We are Locked out, But Maybe..."  
>Kim taps her key board, the whole room looks up when...<p>

"Good afternoon Ranger Sheridan."

An electronic voice came through her terminal speakers.

"Good afternoon Calisto." Kim replied.  
>"How may I help you today?" The electronic voice asked.<p>

"Devaan Schabvey, is in town He's been after something.  
>but it may be he's working for a benefactor."<p>

"I need to know about Riley Enterprises, Kaile corp, and Gieger International and all subsideraries." Sheridan said.

"I will send the information to you as soon as I can obtain it. though some files may not appear as they are under extreme federal Clearences. I should be able to help you to find what you need. Have a good day." The voice chimed.  
>"Thank you Calisto." Kim said.<p>

the rest of the room was silent Diana Smiled.

"You have access to the Calisto super Computer." "Uh yeah Calisto's creator is my friend." Kim Grinned.

Pat just smiled.

"Right a long twisted story for another day." Diana said.

The FBI agents all went back to work. the added resources of Calisto's data base would be most welcome.

Pat, came up with another idea.

" I'm thinking about geting with my past self, maybe I can figure this out from that angle."

Diana blinked. then Riley smiled.

"I kept journals even back then so maybe I could go from age ten up until they stopped."

Pat picked up her coat, Diana followed her.

But as they were about to leave Peter called Diana up to the upper level.

"What have Pat and Kim figured out?" He asked.

"Pat's and Neal's family were all crooks save for a very strong few. pat is going after some..." Peter raised a hand

"Kramer was after Neal, and Now This Devaan Schabvey, has shown up. There's some one out there after something more than just the safety of a unique blood line.  
>We don't talk about anything here." He told Berigan.<p>

Peter looked out at Kim Pat was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5Past Sins

Pat was looking through her journals the ten year old Pat Riley was was a harriet the spy tapes and "meetings" at the "church" were illuded to she realized how much she was into evidence Gathering even then Most of it was about the usual crap about the kids at school and how mean her parents were, she actually found that her medical records reflected a cruel past. scars she had no idea how they had happened. But after a the first Journal that began to mention "Family Reunions, came into her sight she looked at these Her Father and several other men took several Large trucks off to the far corner of the ranch to a Family Plot Lots of graves and tombs of her relatives. Some supposedly from the earliest days of Texas. They were off loading these boxes and had lifting equipment handy on the moving trucks.

"1-22-76 (Journal Entry age eleven)  
>Dad and uncle Jim along with several other adult male scum bag relatives went to the family plot to bury more boxes. Dad left Bill and cousin Neal to do the digging work. They were told to go dig four more graves. and What's with those boxes that were to be buried in the Family Plot. Bill made Cousin Neal do all the work like he's a slave or something. I followed them. But couldn't get close enough to the area to see what was really going on.<br>The fact that they are taking such large trucks up there Bother's me. Are we hiding murder victims? That could explain my parents monster bank accounts. It's a mofia cemetary up there. When Dad and the rest arrived the graves were done but were far larger than any grave needs to be. and the boxes were simple concrete blocks stacked on each other in the holes. What are they hiding out here? I've been listening to Dad's Meeting with Jim and the other guys, at his home office window he's asked about the tribute owed him by "the clan," My dad is some sort of tribal leader? is that why the rest of his relatives are paying him trubute like he's some sort of king?"

1-22-80 This really doesn't fit every four years, on Dad's Birthday,  
>we hold a family reunuion and every reunion there's more boxes. and more graves. What am I into?"<p>

This was a pattern repeated from the time she learned to write.  
>Every four years there was a family reunion. Always at Red Tree Ranch. Her parents acted like they were rich and only male adult relatives come. Every four years the trucks come the Dad's all went out, to the family plot and buried concrete blocks in the ground. What was in those blocks? was it money? If that was true, then was her family thought of as dirt poor? Why were her parents almost totally unable to pay their bills.<br>While her brother as she often complained

" Bill enjoyed the good life?" She thought,

"Bill killed them all."

Bill wiped out the rest of the family eldest to youngest,  
>save for Neal and herself. But then came after Pat three years ago.<p>

Three years ago:  
>She didn't remember grabbing the excaliber sword replica, from the museum floor, But when Bill charged at her he ran onto that blade. That was during the Chairman case. The Museum's Cameras had been turned off So I.A. questioned it but with no evidence either way,<br>It was ruled That Bill attacked her there for it was self defense.  
>As the head guard was a friend of Bill's. There was a fight Pat and Kim Did battle with her brother and Six buds.<br>She lost her gun, and was wounded. Bill was there to kill her, and threw her into the case with the Excaliber Replica.  
>the glass behind her shattered as she flew through the case, She had gathered herself to try get up and her hand grasped the hilt of the sword, blinded by blood Pat grabbed the weapon,<br>and rolled to her right. she raised the blade, as he charged at her.  
>A battle axe raised over his head! Before Bill could stop on the slick floor,<br>he was run through. Killed by his own momentum in his attack.  
>Pat had broken her promise to her mother and at the same time avenged her parents as honor in a clan would have demanded of her. So how did this tie in with the situation now?<p>

"Was this a gang member avenging his tyrranical leader?"

"Concrete Boxes?"

Something drifted through her mind, but faded.

Pat began digging up old police and FBI cases where her relatives were either busted or suspected. The suspects were younger realatives.

"So Neal was slave Labor."

"Benefactor assigned jobs?"

This made less sense than before.

Returning to the office with the Box of old composition Note books She concentrated on the fourth in each set When had she first begun noticing?

"So What's all this?"

Diana asked.

"These are my journals from age ten up to when what ever happened that erased my past."

Pat replied. Diana looked at her in surprise, Pat was a prolific, and very detail oriented writer.

her journals read like field case reports this kid was destined for a badge before she was ever born.

and from the looks of it despite her father's interference in her Life she Destiny won out.

"I began to notice something that was going on from long before I was born."

Pat said. her ice Blue eyes glinted. she was looking at the Last in the cycle.

"Every four years We hosted a Family Reunion. On my Dad's Birthday."

Diana looked at her. This surprised her that Pat was treating this as Just another case.

Pat went to a Note book that ended on December 12th 1984.

It's still yellowed pages held the night her Father Finally Caught on to her.

"This is the last one." Pat said.

Diana read the entry Over Pat's Shoulder.

12-12-84

Finally revenge is sweet Bill is in jail and there's no way dad can afford bail.

The gang went down in almost TV show like fashion. Allen Tanner and Bill both

were literally caught with their Pants down! It sure pays them back and soon I will pay Dad

back for the murder they committed at his command!

My beloved Aragorn is avenged.

Tonight in the name of my beloved horse, I'm going to My Uncle Cordell's

and tell him about what I've seen here All of it!

I know I won't be able to come back here ever again.

But I really so don't care! fare well Brown county Hello Future."

the short note said it all Pat intended to leave any way.

"You busted your Brother for killing your horse?"

Diana smiled.

"It's really more than that But essentially Yes,

I got the entire Gang busted as revenge for what they did to my horse.

Pat Showed her the Crime entry.

Diana read it and looked at Pat Horror written on her face.

"Oh my god They really did that? oh God!

Diana looked at Pat's face. The imagery of an unspeakable act

of cruelty lingered in her mind. Then she Looked at Pat's eyes This

Journal to Pat, who had no memory of that past, was just Evidence.

"How could anyone do that to another living being?"

"How could he have done what ever happened to me Next?"

Riley said

"This person has been dead for a while to me this is a pet cold case."

"I may finally put this one to rest. That Pat Riley Deserves closure.

I can't put any emotional investment in it.

I am Just a ranger doing my job."

The Shock of seeing how coldly Pat viewed this case

How She was fighting to control the Emotions that it

was dredging up She looked at Berigan,

as if the person they talking about wasn't her.

"So I'm focusing on these entries every four Years, Up to the last entry."

I'm Curious about these and These only!" Pat said.

"Dev, was working for some one who wants this information."

Diana looked at Pat's Face. Pat was Being Texas Ranger LT Riley, all business.


	6. Chapter 6 the Cold case

Pat and Kim were working on the tie in with the cold case that even DOJ seemed to be too tight lipped to talk about.  
>Pat was examining her old Journals Calisto had provided Information about Red Tree Ranch The satilite Photos Showed that there was a lot of Digging going on But intercepted E-mails said Between who ever was leading the hench men doing the work said.<p>

"There's nothing here." Photos of the site,  
>showed the torn apart concrete blocks. Pat and her partner, Were shocked at the area they were digging in It was all the way arcoss the ranch in the box canyon where Pat's great Grand father hid stolen live stock. Pat Realized what they were looking for she and her friends In Star and Bruceville-Eddy had long ago made disappear.<p>

"That's no where Near the family plot." Kim said.

Pat's Journals went dark on the subject of The fake Family cemetary a long time ago. "The Star Fire?" Pat began to look at Kim.

"I found a references to several Cousins all girls there were twelve of us, and we got together on this old wreck of a square Rigger, it was in this cave on Sea Brook Island. We called it the Star Fire, It was just the stern castle of an old Pirate ship. The cave was our secret meeting place. Dad, had really beaten the crap out of me one day. And The rest of the crew saw that as cause for revenge. Cassie knew more than I did about the manner of this revenge. Take a look here."

12-5-84

"I'm a pirate, I have joined on with the crew of the Star fire. my dad doesn't know it yet but I'm about to sink him and the rest of his male dominated, Kid slaving world. He has beaten me for the last time Damn him! I know now what has been traveling between them And why, This is what we will take!

12-10-84

The plan is set I cannot go into details but thereis no stopping us. to this end then we are about to embark on our only raid. This cave is our base and our store house. Everything goes to the last pirate(s) standing after our parents are dead! Hope fully we will all gather in Ten years to claim this as our own Never to return here until we are adults. In ten years from today on this date We have sworn to return here. This oath will bring us home!"

"Oh wow! It's a good thing there's just us in here." Kim said.

"What did I do?" Pat asked "This is the last entry in my Pre teen journals." Pat said. "What the hell did I do?" She asked.

"You Turned and fought!" Kim said For Pheonix Magick, and Aragorn, as well as for the abuse you suffered at the hands of your own father, and Good on ya!" Kim told her.

"Kim eleven other female relatives died in Pride More, from Lord and Lady only know what kind of illegal experiments!" Pat said.

"For which you aren't responsible. You didn't put a value on what ever they are looking for they did!"

Just Then Kim's Cell phone rang.

"Kim where are you and Pat?"

Reese Hughes asked.

We are at home we just got off shift on the mc Murphy stake out." Kim said.

"Well you both need to come in now!" He ordered. Pat looked at Kim.

"I'll take care of this first." Riley said.

She burned the Journal, and Kim sighed

"So What ever was on the Star Fire stays lost?" She asked.

"No, But I'm not taking any chances." Riley admitted.

They left the war room. It was clear that the Pair had a new Rock hounding trip Planned.

"Oh my Goddess you had an outlaw life?"Kim gaped.

"They didn't call us Dark Rangers for nothing I must say.  
>This is just before I went missing, I didn't get rid of Dad and Bill busted over just a horse!<p>

They Got to the office to see Diana standing out side.

"Thought I'd better give you two a heads up there's an old man in there

his store was robbed and he says you were involved." She told them.

"Maybe we should have reported to holding." Kim laughed.

Pat smiled. "Looks like our poking around has the other guys scared."

"Well what ever is going on it's looking like Someone is after you and Neal.


	7. Chapter 7The  Face off

It was not a ware house that greeted Neal.

"Time to wake up Mr. Larkin" A snide voice greeted him.

"My name's not Larkin."

Neal managed around the dryness in his Mouth and throat.  
>"Really, well then I have no use for you or your two friends."<p>

Neal could barely focus his eyes on the Man. His vison cleared enough that he saw the obease body laying opposite him.

" Mr. Schabvey failed me, and as you can see I don't reward failure." The blurred figure said.

"Then you must be suicidal." Neal coughed.

"Hardly you or one of the other two hold the key to my big score." The other man said.

Neal shook his head.

"The Big score isn't the all it's cracked up to be, All it brings is trouble."

The blur shook his head.

"Not if it's something no one is looking for and The Star Fire crew stole it back in 1984. It's a cache that belonged to the O'Riley's I'm thinking you being the thief, You would know more than the two Rangers. Them being so honorable and upstanding." He laughed.

"You go looking for it and you'll be on someone else's Radar way or another. There's always some one else looking for you to take it away." Neal managed.

"I've searched the whole of Red Tree Ranch and found nothing. So I figure you know that old Charles Riley moved his stash every four years between his home and several other relatives. and right before each move they added to it as the loyal family members, brought tribute. Each family,then tribe met selected representatives, as well as the next generaton's best boys and carried tribute to the Clan gathering. Tons of Treasure was brought right to Old Charles Riley every four years. The Lord of the clan would take only a specific sort of work for his clan. Your skills are those you were taught. I know how old you were eight or nine. Your da took you some place and left you there. That was when you were taught what you know. Old Frank Gieger His two cousins Glen Scott, and Steven Kaile kept notebooks on every boy they'd ever got hands on and they had a lot to write about you."  
>Neal looked at the blur it was becoming coherent.<p>

"They watched every thing it appears you were a fast learner. Especially where women in the bed room were concerned." The other man continued.

The con lunged forward as he hit the end of a heavy chain. his arms were secured behind him. A thick steel collar around his neck. padded to prevent injury kept him from getting the other man

"Ah careful big Dog. You are more valueable to me alive."

Neal lay still the other man's expression was Nonplussed.

"I know that game. you play hurt I come over you sucker slam me, I won't Play that game." He said.  
>Peter heard the conversation but seeing Neal Lunge at the man who held him and hit the end of that chain then become still, he glanced at Diana. She looked distressed at the Jolt Neal had taken. The team moved in quickly.<p>

Peter saw Pat and Kim both up both ready to move but aware of the chains a team already worked on freeing them The other man was still intent on Neal.

Peter sneaked closer to the man. Who paced as Neal's body shuddered peter could see blood in the corner of neal's mouth, he knew then the excon was hurt. Neal Lay on his side still and glassy eyed. The other man was walking closer. "Hmmm well then you are of no further use."

Before he could withdraw, Peter had him. Jones knelt next to the injured man. He knew better than to move him and was already dialing 911.

Neal was quickly taken to the Hospital. While in the waiting room THere were furtive glances at the two Texas girls. Peter knew Neal couldn't tell him anything but Pat and Kim could.

"What was he talking about?" Peter demanded.

"I have no Idea," Kim said.

"He said Something about the Star Fire Crew."

"Barrel racers, Competition Trail Riders, pole benders, ropers and cutters. It was a group of friend who rode for the love of horses and sport." Pat said.  
>D.P.S. file case 132-4AC, Animal cruelty charges against one Charles w. Riley Jr of Star Texas. Filed 12-5-84 warrant served 12-12-84. By state trooper James Trivett" She added. peter and the others gave Pat, an incredulous look.<p>

"You can remember that what about the Star Fire Crew?" He asked.

"The Star Fire Crew is according to DPS Records were a team of female equestrians in the western disciplines.  
>trained by Carl Mason of LLano Riding academy. Members Linda and Jenifer Riley, Paige Kaile, Shanda Cole, Misty Cole, Elaine Riley, Corey Riley, Hannah Springfield, Raine Cole-Smith, Cassie Robbins Cole, Annette Gieger, and Pat Riley. Need I go into show stats?"<p>

"No that's good right there." Peter said.

Pat wasn't lying it checked out. the riding team existed. Their parents benched then a whole season after rumors of witch craft and other misbehaviors were made by Bill Riley.

Diana, presented this to Peter.

"Pat's Right the Star Fire club were twelve related Female equestrians. Including Pat herself, They all disappeared at the same time as Pat. Charles Riley had them all reported as runaways DPS files of the Chrysalis case show they were all Jumped by The same disciplineary team from Pride More. A defunct subsidiary of Riley enterprises."

Peter frowned "Everything leads back to the Crysalis project."

The idea was forming.

"Try this Bill steals what ever from his own family, and hides it then goes and wipes out all but two of his relatives. When he goes after Pat,  
>He get's killed By Pat Who has no idea about the theft because her father believed Bill that the girl relatives stole it."<p>

This made sense. and that was the way Peter reported it.

"Their kidnapper was Thomas Waylan Cobb A former gang member of the Dark Star Gang, Pat's Brother's crew. He was on the outs with the gang and his parents when all this happened."

Peter left everything there Cobb was sentenced to thirty years in Prison for the crime he had committed. But peter was well aware,

that with another Score out there. He'd have to watch Neal more than ever.

"Pat, It seems there's a big score to be had out there and Neal as well as you seem to be the key to it." He told her.

"Burn your old Journals leave the past buried." He said.

Pat nodded.

"I always felt that way about it." Pat replied.

Burke had no time to say anything more, A doctor came up to them.

"Mr. Caffrey is going to be fine He did take a hard jolt to the neck and there is swelling to his spinal cord, But he should be fine to go home in a few days then He'll need rest I want to see him back in a week. " [End?]


End file.
